


Kamijo's Castle: The New Years Feast

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [12]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: As New Years approached, Hizaki longed for the newest members of Jupiter to join their feast. It felt wrong to celebrate without them, but with Kamijo stubbornly refusing to let regular humans join, what was he to do?





	Kamijo's Castle: The New Years Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for New Years 2017. My very first attempt of writing both Rucy and Daisuke, it's about time they got some love.

It was approaching New Years Eve, and Hizaki was sat in his room surrounded by discarded sex toys and the ripped remains of two dresses. Beside him lay Jasmine, naked and asleep with cum dried onto his chest and thighs. It had been a rough night of passion and by all means he should be asleep.  
The problem was, he was worrying about what he should do for New Years. His band, Jupiter, now had two members that he wanted to invite into the castle. Only since the tree had been restored, and Jasmine returned, the energy required to fuel it was minimal. No one had considered inviting anyone else into the family, but could Rucy and Daisuke really come here for New Years if they weren’t like the rest of them?  
Slipping out of bed and washing quickly, he slipped into a short nightdress and headed downstairs for some water. To his surprise Teru was already there, staring sleepily out of the window with concern crossing his features.  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked, filling a glass from the tap and joining Teru to talk.  
“Yeah,” Teru said, “There’s something I wanted to ask you, but was going to wait to the morning.”  
“Which is?” Hizaki asked gently. His concerns could wait, he’d make his decision one way or the other soon enough.  
“It’s about Rucy,” Teru confessed, “I want him to be here at New Years, he’s one of us, one of the band, Daisuke too. Kamijo said no. He won’t accept them, he doesn’t want normal humans to join the feast.”  
“That’s why I can’t sleep either,” Hizaki said, with a sad smile. “They’re part of the band, good friends even. It feels wrong for them to not be here.”  
“You could do it!” Teru exclaimed, “The tree accepts your blessing. If you took them there, made them like us, everything would be great. Please Hizaki, I really want Rucy to come.”  
“Are you sleeping with him?” Hizaki teased, not at all surprised when Teru confirmed that he was.  
“He’s good in bed too,” Teru added, “He has this medical kink, loves playing with all sorts of instruments. Really, he’s so dirty already. Imagine what he would be like here, as one of us!”  
“But Daddy Kamijo said no?” Hizaki teased, “So you went and asked Mummy?”  
“If you pretended you didn’t know,” Teru prompted, “He never told you that you couldn’t. All he said was that he wouldn’t.”  
“Well then,” Hizaki said, “Kamijo’s out tomorrow morning, we’ll hold a band meeting and bring them here.”  
“Awesome,” Teru said, with a huge grin. “But I’m still not sleepy. Want to wake Jasmine up and have some fun? I know he’s in your bed.”  
“Well, he does need a good bath,” Hizaki concluded, pleased that they had found a solution to the problem. He’d change them both before Kamijo knew what was going on, accepting any punishment later, for that too he knew he would love to indulge in. 

Hizaki smirked as the tree took its captives, relieved that even now restored the tree would accept his offerings. Screaming filled the woods, turning quickly into moans of pleasure. Pulling Teru to him, he began to kiss the other hungrily, though neither engaged in any sexual activities just yet. They were saving themselves for their friends and the wicked games they wished to play. It was hard holding back, kissing the beautiful man but not going further. Restraint was something Hizaki had once been good at, not any more. Not in this castle where every sexual whim became a reality, where the moans of pleasure played like an eternal song. It was right that these men would be joining them soon, they belonged.  
“You’re going to be in so much trouble!” A voice called out from behind. Jasmine, of course he was connected to the tree, he would know that there were new members being born. “Kamijo specifically said that the family was complete.”  
“I’m the Queen,” Hizaki retorted, “This is my will.”  
“Which is why I accepted the offerings,” Jasmine replied, a playful smile on his lips. “I can feel the pleasure you know, whatever this tree feels, it’s part of me too. I know who’s summoned here, who sneaks out in the night for pleasure.”  
“Well then,” Teru asked, “Who up there has the tightest ass? Who makes you feel the best?”  
“One is good with his mouth, the other has experienced many men before,” Jasmine answered. The second could only be Rucy, for until this point Daisuke had been decidedly straight. He saw the jealousy flicker across Teru’s face and ignored it. The other had been too quick to claim Rucy, the man he already knew.  
“Are you after a piece of them?” Hizaki asked, smiling as Jasmine confirmed that he was. Very well then, he would share the man who was good with his mouth with another who could boast the same. 

Teru left Hizaki and Daisuke to face Kamijo’s judgement, slipping upstairs with Rucy close behind. The other was keen, but he had been before. The easiest to convert perhaps, but that also meant that he would be the most experienced. Rucy knew how to please him, had even known that they would end up here and had brought his own toys.  
“I never really felt like a real member of Jupiter before,” Rucy confessed as he picked up his bag. “Now I know why. I wasn’t one of you, not really. Will Kamijo be angry?”  
“He’ll pretend to be,” Teru answered, “But Hizaki is just as powerful here. Perhaps that why he said no, he didn’t want the power to swing in Hizaki’s favour?”  
“I’ll give the power to Hizaki,” Rucy remarked, “I’ll let him do whatever he wanted and…” Falling silent as he realised he was lusting after one man, while about to share a bed with another.  
“It’s fine,” Teru reassured him, tossing his shirt to one side. “We’re all polyamorous here.”  
“Poly- what?” Rucy repeated.  
“We sleep with whoever we want, without judgement,” Teru translated, “But not now. For now, you’re mine.”  
“That you are,” Rucy agreed, “I’ll be your doctor tonight, it’s time for your examination.”  
“I don’t want it,” Teru retorted, putting up a false struggle as Rucy slipped his arms into leather restraints and secured his arms into a crossed position over his chest. Pushed backwards onto the bed, he smiled up at Rucy, accepting the hungry kisses as all ideas of protest slipped away. He wanted this, they both knew it, it was so hard to even play pretend.  
Rucy pulled away and stripped Teru of his remaining clothes, before pulling out two metal bars. These were leg restraints, and once fastened Teru would be unable to bend his knees at all. It made escaping next to impossible, and with the spreader bar separating his ankles Teru didn’t even try.  
He put up false protests, until the spider gag was placed in his mouth. A metal circle that kept his lips parted, his mouth fully accessible by his captor. A finger slipped along his tongue, pushing slowly in and out in a show of what was to come.  
“Look at you, so helpless, so very much at my mercy,” Rucy remarked, “I must admit, resisting the temptation would be fruitless. I need to get the edge off, you understand, don’t you?”  
Teru didn’t answer, laying still as he eagerly waited for the doctor to remove his clothes. He’d seen Rucy naked before, but with the tree’s influence his hard cock was now an impressive sight to behold. At last Rucy could compare to his friends, perhaps even surpass a few of them. It was a large cock, that was for sure, and he happily swallowed. Rucy didn’t know that they no longer had to breath, but Teru moved his head upwards and took in more, enjoying the sensation of hard flesh in his throat.  
“Well isn’t this interesting,” Rucy commented as Teru held the position, “You don’t need to breathe? That’s exciting, it just makes me want to abuse you even more!”  
Teru let out a moan of excitement, laying his head back down as Rucy began to use his mouth like you might a toy. He loved this, every moment, though half wished that Daisuke was with him to fill the other end. Perhaps tomorrow, if he could claim both new princes for himself. He was selfish like that and spoilt enough to know it could just happen.  
Cum filled his throat and mouth, dripping down his chin even as he tried to swallow it all. He loved the taste, every man here with a unique flavour of their own. He could feast on his bandmates, in fact, that was something he had already done, kind of.  
“Dirty boy,” Rucy scolded, licking his own cum off Teru’s chin and returning to his bag of toys. He pulled out a familiar black box, placing it down on the bed as he took Teru’s hard length in his hand. He played with it for a while, remarking on it’s colour, hardness and size. Rucy had loved his cock, Teru remembered, claiming that it was so delightfully indulgent to play with. How it would be unfair if Teru ever decided not to share this wonderful manhood with him. He wondered if Rucy would still be enthralled now he was in a castle of such well endowed men, but decided not to worry about it. He’d never felt jealousy towards the others before, why start now?  
A thin metal bar was taken from the box, a metal sound, and coated with the lube Rucy bought separately for this purpose. It was decadently wrong to enjoy this pleasure, but Teru did and waited eagerly for the bar to be slipped inside his length. He moaned around the gag as it did, feeling the bulbous head sliding down his length. When Rucy let go, gravity completed the task, bringing the sound right down the length. It was so wrong to be penetrated like this, that in itself was the excitement.  
A second sound was slid beside the first, the two bulbous heads soon sat one on top of the other. Rucy knew his limits, with the trees blessing it was almost as if he had none. Even so, when these sounds were removed and a thicker one entered he felt himself being stretched. It wasn’t painful, but there was a build up of pressure. He moaned as the sound was teased inside him, wanting to struggle away and cry out for more all at the same time. He loved this, their wicked little game, it was why he consistently went back for more and why Hizaki had ended up with Daisuke tonight.  
The third sound was larger than those that came before, but still slid inside him with ease. He’d been stretched enough now to handle it, but he still gasped a few times on it’s way down. So large, how could this fit inside him?  
Leaving the toy, Rucy removed the gag and began to kiss Teru hungrily. From his hardness, Teru knew Rucy’s games wouldn’t last much longer. The doctor struggled with self-control, it was a bad habit but Teru would train him to be better.  
“Go on,” Teru got out, “Ride me like the whore we both know you are!”  
“What a thing to say!” Rucy scolded, pulling out the sound and giving Teru a wicked smile. “We’re not human, are we? I wonder, could you handle my little finger?”  
“Rucy!” Teru gasped in horror, but the other was already covering his finger with lube. He bit his lip nervously, surely this would hurt? To his own surprise, his cock opened up like his ass, accepting the intrusion with pleasure. This was sinfully wrong, yet it felt so good! He cried out Rucy’s name again, begging for mercy even as pleasure shot through him. He was so hard now, so desperate for what was to come.  
“Next time I play with your cock, I’m going to be far from nice,” Rucy warned, but he still removed his finger and reached for anal lube.  
“No need,” Teru commented, “You’re wet already. Can’t you feel it, in that tight ass of yours?”  
“Oh!” Rucy exclaimed, “Now you mention it, yes.”  
“Go on, ride my length, see what your body can handle,” Teru begged. Rucy would never have rode him without preparation before, but tonight he straddled the other’s bound body and took the length inside him. His moans filled the room, his delight evident in his expression. It had been the best idea to change this man, Teru was just relieved that Hizaki had agreed. 

Hizaki shut his bedroom door behind his guests, relieved he had made Kamijo see sense, even if it had taken being publicly spanked to do so. Kamijo would hold his rebellion over him for a while, he could be stubborn like that, but he wasn’t in trouble really. Their slutty king would use his new princes and decree the decision was for the best, but perhaps not quite yet.  
“Kamijo is so mean,” Hizaki protested, “My ass is so sore.”  
“And what exactly do you expect us to do about it?” Jasmine teased. “I won’t kiss it better.”  
“But Daisuke will,” Hizaki said, “Won’t you?”  
“Mmmm,” Daisuke began, but Hizaki was already slipping out of his dress and crawling onto the bed.  
“Go on,” Jasmine encouraged, “Show our queen your appreciation.”  
“It is a nice ass,” Daisuke relented, kneeling at the foot of the bed and placing his lips down onto Hizaki’s pink skin. He kissed the abused area, running his tongue over the soft skin. Before him Hizaki smiled, indicating to Jasmine to open his bedside drawer. Jasmine did just that, pulling out a dental dam and putting it into position.  
“Lick his crack,” Jasmine ordered, smirking as Daisuke obeyed. Such a good little slut, they were going to have fun using that mouth for all it was worth. On the bed Hizaki moaned as the tongue explored him, sliding into his hole as if Daisuke had done this before. His body shuddered in pleasure, and when a now naked Jasmine kissed him he kissed him passionately in return. They were on the same page, the two of them, both wanting that pretty mouth on their hard flesh.  
“Come here,” Hizaki ordered, moving into a sitting position and pulling Jasmine close beside him. “Suck our cocks, make us moan!”  
“Both of them?” Daisuke protested, but he still crawled onto the bed and took Jasmine’s cock in his mouth. He sucked eagerly, before repeating the process with Hizaki. Grinning, Hizaki kissed Jasmine, allowing Daisuke to do all the work. He was their pet, their set of holes, tonight he planned to be lazy.  
“Such a good slut,” Jasmine moaned, “That’s right boy, suck harder, oh yes!”  
“This is your initiation,” Hizaki encouraged, as Daisuke returned his attention back onto his length, “Suck like your career depends on it. It just might!”  
“If you’re good enough, perhaps we’ll bring Yoshiki here,” Jasmine teased. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To suck the cock of that man you adore?”  
“Yoshiki, would come here?” Daisuke asked, staring up at the smiling faces with surprise. It was clear he was intrigued by the idea, in fact he openly lusted for it.  
“If you’re good enough,” Hizaki promised, “If you behave, little slut, our filthy toy.”  
“I’ll behave,” Daisuke promised, allowing the two men on the bed to shift slightly. He could do this, he could suck both cocks at once and perhaps, if he was good enough, Yoshiki would one day suck his. Excited by the idea he engulfed both lengths, sucking hungrily as the flesh filled him. He would please these men with his mouth and his ass. He would show them how good he could be, that was his purpose, his birth into the family, his life dream. 

Kamijo set the two extra places in the dining room, knowing he shouldn’t be angry at Hizaki. The other was his queen, he had given Hizaki the role and the responsibility of vetting any new recruitments. He’d only forbade Teru, perhaps it was the silver haired man he would punish tonight? For now, he would focus on his New Years feast.  
His family began to make their way into the room, each taking up seats, some surprised that there were extra place settings, other having already heard the news. He smiled as he sat at the head of the table, giving Hizaki a nod as he sat at the other end.  
“Oh! New players!” Kaya commented, delighted by the idea. His sentiments were soon echoed, many making lewd comments about what they wanted to do. Kamijo ignored it all and ordered the hired staff to bring in the cocktails he had carefully created.  
“What in this?” Masashi asked, “Whatever it is, it’s delicious.”  
“It’s my cum,” Kamijo whispered, “If you like it, you can drink more later.”  
“Of course it is,” Masashi said, laughing at the other. “Not even this feast would be free of your perversion!”  
“Of course not,” Kamijo said, as the phallic shaped starter was brought in. Every course was sex themed, but it was the desert he was mostly looking forward to. When the hidden Viagra kicked in and they would all be taking each other all night, until the clock chimed the start of the new year. He’d begin 2018 with his cock buried inside someone pretty, for that was how he hoped to spend the majority of the next year. The only real question was, who to choose?


End file.
